Jirachi
| name='Jirachi'| jname=(ジラーチ Jiraachi)| image=385Jirachi.png| ndex=385| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= jir-AH-chi | hp=100| atk=100| def=100| satk=100| sdef=100| spd=100| total=600| species=Wish Pokémon| type= / | height=1'00"| weight=2.4 lbs.| ability=Serene Grace| color='Yellow and white'| gender=Genderless| }} Jirachi (ジラーチ Jirachi) is a -type Legendary Pokémon that was introduced in Generation III. It does not evolve into any other forms. Appearance Jirachi is a yellow and white Pokémon with small black eyes. Under its eyes, there are V-shaped markings that are light green. Jirachi's head is yellow and resembles a star, but with only three points. Hanging on those three points are three light green bands that are said to be part of Jirachi's ability to grant wishes. It also has two yellow strings streaming from behind it. Anime Main article: Jirachi (movie 6). Games Jirachi is a Generation III Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games. Not obtainable by normal means, the only way to get a Jirachi is to download it from a bonus disk that was given out along with a reserved copy of Pokémon Colosseum or (more recently) to download it at a Nintendo-sponsored event, such as the Jirachi that was given out at GameStop stores in the US from February to March 2010. It is in a Cherish Ball and came with the move Draco Meteor. Game Locations |pokemon = Jirachi |rubysapphire = Colosseum Pre-Order USA Disk |rsrarity = None |emerald = Colosseum Pre-Order USA Disk |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Colosseum Pre-Order USA Disk |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Special Wifi Event |hgssrarity = None }} Side Game Locations |Channel= Camp Starlight |PinballRS= Ruins Slot Machine |Trozei= Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1= Wish Cave (99F) |PMD2= Final Maze (B23F) }} Pokédex Entries | name=Jirachi| ruby=A legend states that Jirachi will make true any wish that is written on the notes attached to head when it awakens. If this Pokémon senses danger, it will fight without awakening.| sapphire=Jirachi will awaken from its sleep of a thousand years if you sing to it in a voice of purity. It is said to make true any wish that people desire.| emerald=Jirachi is said to make wishes come true. While it sleeps, a tough crystalline shell envelops the body to protect it from enemies.| firered=It is said to make any wish come true. It is only awake for only seven days out of a thousand years.| leafgreen=It is said to make any wish come true. It is only awake for only seven days out of a thousand years.| diamond=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years.| pearl=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years.| platinum=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years.| heartgold=Generations have believed that any wish written on a note on its head will come true when it awakens.| soulsilver=Generations have believed that any wish written on a note on its head will come true when it awakens.| black=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years.| white=It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years.| }} Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Trivia * Jirachi was the second Fairy Legendary to be used by a human, the first was Celebi. * Jirachi is the only known wish-granting Pokémon. * Jirachi awakens only once every 1000 years, and will grant at most three wishes over a period of one week (thus the three "wishing-tags" on its head). * In the movie, Jirachi grants more than three wishes. * In the downloadable game, ShinyGold or SilverTrench, Jirachi is obtained in a egg. * If somehow obtained by a egg, Jirachi will hatch on level 5, instead of 1. This way be true with every other Legendary Pokémon. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Event Pokemon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon